Wish You Were Here A Bit Longer
by misorai
Summary: Komugi adalah cahayanya. Orang yang meneranginya di saat ia masih berada di kegelapan. Ia ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Komugi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan cahayanya. /oneshoot/ /sedikit hints MeruemKomugi/ RnR? CnC?


_Title: "Wish You Were Here A Bit Longer"_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter. Hunter x Hunter is made by Togashi Yoshihiro. Cover by **Nuriko-kun**. Siapapun yang bikin makasih._

_Warning(s): Spoiler from manga chapter 317-318. Canon-AR. Beberapa pikiran Meruem karangan saya. Rated T karena ada beberapa yang mengandung darah. Italic untuk pikiran Meruem._

_m.n (misorai's note): maaf dikit aja. Aku bikin ini karena ga tahan selesai nonton episode 134 kemaren, tiba-tiba udah mau bagian Komugi Meruem mati aja. Sedih T_T_

_Enjoy._

..::***::..

"Komugi?"

Sang Raja terpana. Dia terkesiap mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Welfin. Tubuhnya menegang. Komugi … benar! Sang Raja benar-benar mengingat Komugi sekarang. Ia ingat setiap hari mereka berdua bermain Gungi, hampir tidak ada istirahat. Ia ingat Komugi yang buta, tetapi tidak pernah kalah dalam bermain Gungi.

Ia ingat Komugi.

Komugi_nya_.

Sang Raja ingat ketegaran Komugi saat ekor tajamnya tepat berada di depan muka Komugi. Ia ingat ketidakwibawaan Komugi yang tidur dengan pulasnya di depan papan Gungi.

Ia ingat semuanya. Ia ingat semuanya.

Komugi adalah cahayanya. Orang yang meneranginya di saat ia masih berada di kegelapan. Orang yang menyadarinya bahwa manusia bukanlah makhluk lemah yang harus dihabisi, bahwa kekuatan tidak digunakan untuk menyiksa orang lain. Setelah bertemu Komugi, Raja menyadari bahwa kekuatan manusia tidak hanya terletak pada kekuatan fisik saja. Kekuatan dapat terwujud dengan cara yang berbeda. Seperti Komugi, gadis berfisik lemah, tetapi kuat dalam memainkan Gungi.

Komugilah yang menyadarkannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan ingatan sepenting Komugi?

Di belakangnya, Sang Raja mendengar helaan napas kaget dari Pouf. Sang Raja berbalik dan mendekati pengawalnya yang suka bermain biola itu.

"Pouf," bisik Raja. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Pouf yang sedang berlutut di depan Sang Raja. "Apakah ini rahasiamu?"

"Ya."

Raja mengerti itu. Ia mengerti betapa Pouf tidak ingin Sang Raja bertemu Komugi. Itu semua karena Pouf setia pada Sang Raja dan tidak ingin Sang Raja menghentikan rencananya membasmi manusia. Oleh karena itu, Sang Raja tidak akan menghukum Pouf.

Komugi … kira-kira dimana ia berada?

Raja berbalik, meninggalkan Pouf yang menangis. Ia teringat hasil _En-_nya tadi. Komugi pasti ada di dalam ruangan, yang pintunya terbuka lebar dan terdapat jejak kaki itu.

"Welfin," panggil Sang Raja.

"Ah, eh, ya?!" jawab Welfin. Suaranya terdengar lebih berani dari wajahnya, tentu saja untuk menunjukkan perlawanan pada Sang Raja. Raja memahaminya. Saat ini, Raja bisa memahami emosi. Baik emosi dari manusia maupun semut _chimera_, itu sama aja.

Itu semua tentu saja berkat Komugi.

Setelah mengonfirmasi kebencian Welfin terhadapnya, alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak permintaan gurita yang bersekutu dengan manusia, Raja berkata pelan, "Aku berterima kasih padamu. Kau membantuku mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Welfin mendecih pelan, lalu mengatakan di mana sekutu musuh berada. Sang Raja berbalik, memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan Welfin.

Ia ingin bertemu Komugi.

Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Komugi.

Apakah itu salah?

Lagipula, waktunya di dunia tinggal sebentar.

Sang Raja melihat pengawalnya yang lain, Youpi, tergeletak di tanah dengan berlumuran darah. Welfin mengatakan dia tidak menyerang Youpi, Youpi tiba-tiba jatuh dengan sendirinya setelah batuk darah.

Bukankah penyebab kematiannya sudah jelas?

Artinya, ledakan yang diberikan ketua sekutu musuh itu mengandung racun. Racun yang sangat kuat, mungkin.

"Hanya Gyro yang akan aku panggil sebagai Raja!"

Sang Raja terdiam mendengar kata-kata Welfin. Sepertinya, inilah alasan Welfin membencinya. Sekali lagi, Raja memahaminya. Sangat pantas jika Welfin membenci semut _chimera_. Gyro—siapapun dia—pasti adalah raja bagi Welfin sebelum dibunuh semut _chimera_.

_Oh, barangkali Gyro itu pun sudah menjadi semut?_ Pikir Sang Raja.

"Begitu," jawab Raja. Dia kembali berjalan menjauhi Welfin. "Kuharap kau segera menemukannya. Dan jika bisa … " Raja berhenti sebentar.

_Komugi, kau benar-benar merubahku. Aku yang dulu tidak mungkin akan mengatakan kalimat ini. Barang kali, aku yang dulu akan membunuh Welfin dan Pouf saat ini juga._

" … aku berharap kau bisa hidup sebagai manusia."

Itu adalah ucapan Sang Raja yang tulus.

Pouf menyentakkan kepalanya ke tanah dan menangis keras, pasrah.

Raja berjalan dengan tenang melewati Pouf.

Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Komugi.

..::***::..

"Ooh, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain!" ucap Komugi girang ketika memegang salah satu bidak Gungi. "Aku memainkannya dalam mimpi, tapi memainkannya di kehidupan asli benar-benar terasa berbeda."

Sang Raja tidak merasa perlu menjawabnya. Ia hanya bergumam setuju. Setelah berbincang dengan salah satu sekutu musuh –seorang perempuan yang telah menjadi semut _chimera_—, Raja berhasil menemukan Komugi di salah satu rumah di bawah tanah.

Mengapa ada rumah di bawah tanah? Ah, jawabannya tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang hanyalah: Raja bisa bertemu dengan Komugi kembali.

Mereka berbincang sebentar mengenai Komugi yang pingsan dan diselamatkan Pitou. Pembicaraan ringan, tetapi cukup membuat hati Sang Raja menjadi damai.

"Baiklah, mari mulai bermain."

"_Yes, sir!_"

Sang Raja mengangkat tangannya. Di jarinya terdapat bidak permainan gungi. Ketika meletakkan bidaknya dan menyebutkan tempat beserta nama bidaknya, Sang Raja teringat ketika Komugi bertanya padanya, _"Kalau pemimpin tertinggi? Siapa nama … pemimpin tertinggi?"_

Pertanyaan biasa. Namun sangat menggugah rasa penasaran Sang Raja. Ia bahkan sampai memanggil ketiga pengawal pribadinya utnuk bertanya. Ia bahkan sampai meladeni ketua sekutu musuh ketika mengatakan akan memberitahu nama Sang Raja.

Satu pertanyaan dari Komugi saja bisa menyebabkan Sang Raja kelabakan.

"Kau bertanya padaku … apa namaku, ketika dulu," kata Sang Raja pelan.

"Ah … ya."

"Namaku Meruem," jelas Sang Raja tegas.

Komugi terdiam sebentar, berusaha mencerna. Kemudian ia berkata dengan suara canggung khasnya, "Meru-em-_sama_." Suaranya yang terbata-bata langsung lenyap. "Namaku Komugi! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Andaikata Meruem, Sang Raja, adalah manusia yang terbuka emosinya, pasti kini dia sudah mendengus tertawa. "Aku tahu," jawab Meruem. Lalu mereka berdua terdiam. Meruem tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sementara Komugi menunggu lanjutan perkataan Meruem.

"Meruem-_sama_?"

Ia tidak suka. Entah mengapa, Meruem tidak suka dipanggil dengan penuh _honorific_ seperti itu oleh Komugi. Ia ingin Komugi memanggil namanya saja, tanpa _honorific_ apapun.

Mengapa?

Mengapa hanya Komugi?

Hanya Komugi yang selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Meruem. Jangan tanya kenapa.

Waktu pertama kali bertemu, Meruem membayangkan wajah penuh ketakutan Komugi, seperti wajah ketakutan pemain catur papan yang lain.

Namun Komugi tidak takut sama sekali menghadapi Meruem. Tentu saja, Komugi tidak pernah melihat Meruem. Ia mengira Meruem adalah manusia biasa yang memiliki pangkat tinggi. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Meruem memiliki peringai mengerikan dan ekor yang sangat tajam. Komugi tidak tahu bahwa ia berhadapan dengan makhluk jahat yang berencana membinasakan manusia.

Mungkin, dari dasar hatinya, Meruem ingin bertemu dengan orang yang hanya melihat Meruem sebagai Meruem, bukan sebagai Sang Raja. Oleh karena itulah, Komugi sangat istimewa bagi Meruem.

Hanya alasan itukah?

"Tidak perlu menggunakan –_sama_," kata Meruem pelan.

Komugi menolak habis-habisan. Tentu saja. Dia adalah manusia paling keras kepala yang pernah Meruem lihat. Sudah pasti, kan? Lagipula, manusia yang pernah Meruem temui sedikit jumlahnya.

"Kalau aku menang melawanmu dalam Gungi, kau harus memanggilku tanpa –_sama_," tawar Meruem.

Dia setuju.

_Astaga. Dia setuju._

_Aku harus memenangkan ini. Apapun yang terjadi._

_Harus!_

"Nah, ayo mulai."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka bermain, Meruem mendengar isakan tertahan. Dengan cepat ia melongokkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Komugi sudah dipenuhi air mata. Meruem merasa cemas—namun seperti biasa, ia tidak menunjukkan kecemasannya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?"

_Jangan menangis, kumohon._

"Apakah boleh … aku merasakan kebahagian seperti ini?" isak Komugi. "Orang—orang sepertiku? Apakah boleh begitu banyak hal menyenangkan … terjadi padaku … ?"

Komugi merasakannya. Komugi merasakan kegelisahan Meruem. Komugi merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari perlakuan Sang Raja padanya. Meruem berpikir sejenak. Haruskah ia beritahu pada Komugi?

"Seperti yang kuduga. Aku harus memberitahumu," kata Meruem. "Aku diracuni. Tidak lama lagi, aku akan mati."

Komugi berhenti terisak, tetapi air matanya masih turun. "Meruem-_sama_ … "

Meruem memotong perkataan Komugi. "Di saat terakhirku, Komugi," bisik Meruem tenang. "Aku ingin menghabiskannya dengan bermain denganmu."

_Bolehkah? Apakah benar jika aku berkata begini?_

_Kita berdua sama-sama bimbang atas kebahagiaan yang kita dapatkan, Komugi. Aku sendiri pun bimbang, apakah diriku yang seperti ini pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan?_

Meruem berkata jujur. Ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama Komugi. Meruem merasa berbeda ketika berada di dekat Komugi. Ekspresinya mengalir dengan lancar. Senyum tulusnya hanya bisa dia lakukan kepada Komugi. Wajah kesalnya hanya bisa terlihat ketika ada Komugi.

Berkat Komugi, ia paham, bahwa yang kuat seharusnya melindungi yang lemah, bukan malah menindasnya..

Komugi adalah cahanya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan cahayanya. Ia tidak ingin cahayanya menghilang ketika dia akan meninggalkan dunia ini selama-lamanya.

Namun …

"Racun ini adalah racun yang sangat mudah menular," lanjut Meruem seraya menunduk. Ia tidak ingin cahayanya ikut pergi bersamanya. Jika cahayanya ingin menyelamatkan diri dengan tidak berada di dekat Meruem, maka Meruem akan memperbolehkannya pergi. Akan tetapi ia tidak ingin cahayanya pergi. Ia terjebak dalam dua perasaan yang tidak bisa ia pilih. Antara ia ingin Komugi tetap bersamanya, dan ia ingin Komugi menyelamatkan diri.

"Jika kau tetap berada di sisiku, kau juga … " Berkat Komugi, Meruem juga belajar untuk tidak egois. Apapun jawaban Komugi akan ia terima. Jika Komugi memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri, Meruem tidak punya alasan untuk mencegahnya pergi. Barangkali dia bisa menyinari beberapa orang lain. Membuat orang lain paham akan kesalahannya.

Sang Raja menggigit bibirnya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin Komugi menyinari orang lain. Komugi adalah cahaya_nya_, orang lain tidak boleh …

Mendadak Komugi kembali menaruh bidaknya pada papan, menginterupsi Meruem yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Meruem-_sama_," kata Komugi lambat-lambat, berusaha menahan air matanya. "Sekarang aku … sangat bahagia."

Meruem terbelalak. Komugi bahagia …

"Aku tidak bagus dalam melakukan hal apapun. Tapi tolong izinkan aku menemanimu."

Meruem tidak bisa menahan helaan napas tercekatnya. Komugi memilih untuk bersamanya. Cahayanya ingin bersamanya.

"Aku yakin, aku terlahir untuk hari ini!" Air mata Komugi kembali mengalir ke pipinya yang putih.

_Jadi begitu … aku terlahir… untuk … saat ini!_

Mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka dengan tenang, seolah tidak ada pembicaraan yang membuat jantung mereka berdegup kencang.

Di tengah permainan, Meruem terbatuk pelan, pelan sekali sampai Komugi tidak menyadarinya. Meruem menutup mulutnya ketika terbatuk dan menyadari ada cairan kental berwarna biru miliknya di tangannya_. Ah, sudah saatnya, ya?_

"Sampai akhir, aku," kata Meruem pelan. "tidak bisa mengalahkanmu sekali pun."

"Anda bicara apa! Permainan kita baru saja dimulai!"

Meruem memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara Komugi. "Ya, kau benar."

Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan permainan Gungi mereka. Tiba-tiba Meruem merasa detak jantungnya mempercepat diri dengan tidak normal. Ia juga merasa kepalanya berputar. Ia memegang perutnya, merasakan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku sedikit … lelah," kata Meruem pelan, berusaha mencegah darah keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku pikir aku akan … tidur sebentar, oke?"

Tak ada respons. Sang Raja melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maukah kau … memegang tanganku?"

Masih tidak ada respons. Meruem melihat darah turun dari mulut Komugi. Racun Komugi pun sudah beraksi, rupanya. Meruem memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Cepat atau lambat, mereka berdua akan segera mati.

"Komugi … ?" panggil Meruem ragu.

"Aku mendengarkanmu," jawab Komugi. Ia duduk di sebelah Meruem dan menggenggam erat tangan Meruem. "Aku mengerti. Seperti ini, kan?"

Meruem tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di depan Komugi, lalu merasakan tangan Komugi mengangkat lehernya, menjadikan kepala Meruem berbaring di atas kaki Komugi yang tertutupi gaun putih sederhana.

"Aku akan … segera bangun, oke?"

Tidak ada respons dari Komugi.

"Jadi, hingga saat itu," lanjutnya. "Maukah kau … tetap berada di sisiku?"

Yang berarti selamanya, karena setelah ini dia tidak akan bangun kembali. Meruem yakin Komugi mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan berada di sisimu, selamanya!"

_Terima kasih, Komugi. Terima kasih. Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya itu bagiku. Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya dirimu bagiku. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku …_

"Pada akhirnya … maukah kau … memanggil namaku?"

Komugi tidak merespons. Meruem paham akan hal itu. Meruem paham ketidaknyamanannya jika memanggilnya tanpa _honorific_ –_sama_.

Dasar bodoh. Padahal tidak perlu.

"Selamat tidur." Adalah respons Komugi.

Meruem merasa kesadarannya mulai menipis. Matanya terasa semakin berat. Tangannya yang awalnya menggenggam erat tangan Komugi mulai melemah. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan tangan Komugi yang semakin erat menggenggamnya.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar Komugi berbisik pelan, "Aku akan menyusulmu. Sebentar lagi."

_Kau tidak tahu betapa aku …_

… _Menyayangimu._

_Ya, kurasa kau orang pertama yang kusayangi._

_Aku hanya berharap kita bisa bersama lebih lama lagi._

_Aku sangat menikmati permainan Gungi kita._

_._

_._

**End.**

_RnR? CnC? Karena aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan di sini._


End file.
